permutedpandafandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Fiacha - The Fool and Erin's son * Elaine - Princess * Jenna - Barrista * Doran - Captain in the Royal Guard * * * Nemain - Evil Queen and Erin's sister * * Mardoc - Downright bastard * * Cian - Good King * Erin - Good Queen * * * * Andraste - One of three sisters leading the rebellion, the warrior sister, mother-like * Aimid - One of three sisters leading the rebellion, the healing sister, maid-like * Ancasta - One of three sisters leading the rebellion, the witch sister, crone-like * * Eblenn - Princess's maid * *Gronw - One of the Black Guards, a hunter * *Marvyn the Magnificent - owner of the eponymous menagerie High Lords * Bres - High Lord's name * Clothach - * Crodha - * Colum - de danann smith * Connia - great lord * Cullen * Deirderc - Redeyed * Donal * Donn - god of the dead * Eacha - horse god * Ecna - personification of knowledge * Elcmar - envious, spiteful * Ethal * Fechin - Raven * Ferches - a murderer * Fiachna - Raven * Ibor * * * Scibor * High Ladys * Aibell * * Aine - dau of cullen * Belisama - Lake/river goddess in Albion * Brigh - High Lady's name meaning high, noble * Brigit - The exalted one * Clinda- * Crochnat - The red lady * Credh * Creidne * Dectere * Derbrenn * Dighe - asking pardon * Doirend - was a bit of a bitch * Dornolla * Eadon - goddess of creativity * Eithne - very common name * Emer * Eogabail * Epona - horse goddess * Etan * Faife * Fand - weak, helpless * Fea - war goddess * Fedelm - noted for her beauty Men * Aed Dub - Aed the Dark * Aed Finn - Aed the Fair * Aed Ruad - Aed the Red * Anluan - Great Hound * Arca - bad guy * Boadach - Lord's name * Bodb - Lord's name * Borrach - Lord's name meaning proud, pretentious * Borba - Lord's name meaning fierce, harsh, arrogant * Bracann - Lord's name * Brion - Lord's name * Bricne - Worm-tounged warrior * Buan - name meaning lasting, enduring * Buinne - name of a traitor * Cadan - Man's name meaning wild goose * Caol - Hero and lover * Cairbre - Man's name * Cairell - Lord's name, killed by Goll * Ceallach - Man's name * Cethren - Man's name meaning long lived, lasting * Cett - Man's name * Cinaed * Clonnach * Colcu * Colman * Colpa - Stalwart but drowned * Conall * Conmac * Daighre+ * Daolghas * Dathi+ * Dealra+ * Delbaith * Dian - swift, powerfull * Diarmait * Deering -had second sight * Eanna+ * Eisert - court fool * Eochai+ * Eoghan * Earc - speckled, red, or salmon * Esras * Fachtna - hostile, male or female * Faolan+ - wolf * Failbe - lively, wolf slayer * Faltlaba - a tracker * Fatha - foundation * Felimid * Ferdiad - man of smoke * Ferdoman * Fergal * Fergna * Fergus - semen * Women * Aife+ - the hardest woman in the world * Baillgel - noble woman's name * Baine - A girls name meaning whiteness or pallor * Barran - Man's name meaning tip, point, or treetop * Bebinn - Name for a noble lady * Bec+ - a warrior, common name * Beli - from Belenus, the god of the continent, turned into Pellinore * Berrach - a generous woman * Binne - a woman's name meaning sweetness * Blanid - Name for a slutty noble lady * Boand - A Lady's name * Buadhnat - Lady's name meaning victorious * Cailb - Name of an ugly seeress * Caince - Lady's name, lover of Goll * Caineer - Lady's name * Ciarnat - Dark lady * Delgnat - adulteress * Deocha+ - a vain princess * Dubh - black, dark * Dunlaith - lady of the fortess * Eblenn * Echtach+ * Erni * Esnadh * Etain+ * Faife+ *Fedelma+ *Fethnat+ - musician of the tuatha de dannan * *